Eraser
by P3E
Summary: The Charmed Ones return to the past to get their future on track but more awaits them in the new future then they expect. FULL EPISODE! please rate and review. ENJOY!


**Ep. 8 Eraser **

**Teaser **

_Cut to: a view of the underworld. The Source sits with a demon Malka and Tempus._

Source: Did it work?

Malka: It did. You will not be affected by the time travelling spells of the witches.

Tempus: My Lord, you should know that time is being rewound even as we speak.

Source: What? How is this possible?

Tempus: The witches, sir, they found a way.

Source: …and Thanos?

Malka: He is gone sir.

Source: I'm tired. Everywhere I turn I see those damn witches. No more.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he paces away from Malka and Tempus._

Source: We need to finish them once and for all. I have a plan, but first you will do something for me.

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he turns back to face them._

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. They watch as they see Shax's attack on the manor in slow motion._

Phoebe: What the hell is going on?

Piper: We're back to the day Prue died?

Prue: I'm not there though.

_Cut to: a view of the girls as they look to where the scene has frozen. Shax has turned his attention to Dr. Griffiths. Past Piper as she lies on the ground, the space next to her is empty. _

Phoebe: What does this mean? Who did this?

Piper: Who do you think Phoebe? This is another way for Destiny to screw with us.

Phoebe: So what are we supposed to do now?

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she approaches the frozen scene._

Prue: I have to go in there.

Piper: Wait? What?

Phoebe: Prue you can't. How do you even know that's what's supposed to happen?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She turns to face her sisters._

Prue: A space was left for me.

Piper: Prue that could mean anything.

Prue: Are you kidding me Piper? That could only mean one thing.

Phoebe: This is stupid. They can't possibly want you to do…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks very exasperated. _

Phoebe: Prue, I…Piper?

Piper: Look, Prue, we'll write a spell. We'll find a way back to the future with you and we'll…we'll change it. Ok? We can all go back right now.

Prue: We can't Piper. All right, we don't know what going back will change. We don't know what we've changed already. All right, I have to do this.

Piper: No, Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She goes to Piper and Phoebe and takes them by the hand._

Prue: Piper, Phoebe…you two are the best things in my life. I don't want to loose you all right. You saw just as much as I did that it wasn't just our futures that we affected. Piper your boys were taken away from their home, all right their mother. Phoebe, Cole was back on this plane, making you miserable, and trying to kidnap you. Leo was in no way involved in our lives…and Paige…she was evil and trying to kill us.

Phoebe: Ok, so it wasn't good, but that doesn't mean…

Prue: Yes, it does Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of Prue._

Prue: Once upon a time, you were in a similar position Phoebe, and you made the decision to sacrifice yourself so that Piper and I would not be harmed or end up with the same fate. You saw what happened in the future…we would have died. I don't want that for you. Let me do this.

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper as they begin to cry._

Prue: Beside we already know our destiny all right. I come back somehow…I have to. I love you.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She kisses Piper and Phoebe on their cheeks before they move to hide in the sitting room. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she takes her place on the ground beside Past Piper. Time begins again slowly and then gets up to speed._

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Griffiths. He backs away, horrified to see the wind slow until it becomes the demon Shax._

_Cut to: a view of Prue who looks up to see Dr. Griffiths frozen in terror as Shax prepares to attack._

Dr. Griffiths: Dear God.

Prue: (voice over) No!

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She gets her to feet and pushes the Doctor out of the way before being hit by a blast from Shax that knocks her through a wall._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks up to see Prue lying on the ground unconscious, and rushes to her feet. _

Past Piper: Prue!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she runs into Shax's line of fire and is also hit by his blast. She is thrown into the wall as well and falls unconscious beside Prue._

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper on the ground. Blood pools underneath Prue's head and Piper is bleeding from her nose and mouth. _

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a daytime view of the manor as time accelerates._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they enter through the front doors._

Piper: Leo!

Phoebe: Do you think anything's changed?

Piper: I have no idea Pheebs. The paper said that we are in 2009 again so that's something at least. Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe standing by the bottom of the staircase._

Phoebe: He's not answering. What do you think that means?

Piper: He's not magical. Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs into the manor. Piper and Phoebe rush to hug her._

Phoebe: Oh Paige, we are so glad you're back.

Piper: Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah…evil future me notwithstanding. I don't understand though. How'd we get here?

Piper: That's not really important.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she heads into the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige trail behind her._

Piper: What's important now is that we make sure nothing has changed.

Phoebe: Coop!

_Cut to: a view of Piper picking up the cordless phone and dialing a number._

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He hearts into the kitchen with Henry by his side._

Piper: Hi, Leo?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she leaves the kitchen._

Coop: Hey babe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she hugs Coop. Henry moves to Paige and kisses her._

Henry: What happened?

Paige: A lot…I'll tell you later.

Coop: Well we're glad you're back from…wherever it is that you went.

Henry: Is Piper…Piper?

Paige: Yes, everyone is back to where they belong.

Phoebe: Speaking of that… where's Billie?

_Cut to: a view of Coop. _

Coop: She…um, her soul was taken to the Elders.

Paige: For what?

Coop: Rehabilitation. That was where I was Phoebe…when I went away.

Phoebe: They sent you to find Billie?

Paige: Why?

Coop: She was in a really bad way. She had done… a lot of damaging things to herself and needed some help.

Paige: Damaging things? What kind of damaging things?

Coop: That's not for you to know.

Phoebe: Coop…

Coop: Look, Phoebe, all you need to know is that she's getting the help she needs, and that when she gets back she's going to need every bit of love and support you can give her.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she comes into the kitchen with the phone in her hand._

Piper: We have a problem. Wyatt and Chris don't have their powers.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: How is that possible?

Piper: I don't know. It doesn't matter right now. Paige.

Paige: I'm on it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she and Henry orb out of the kitchen._

Phoebe: Piper, don't you think it's best they stay away from here?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns to leave the kitchen. Phoebe and Coop follow closely behind._

Piper: Absolutely not. I'd rather them be here where I can protect them.

Phoebe: What if they're here during another attack? Last time Chris almost died Piper.

_Cut to: a view as they travel through the second level hallway. Piper whips around to face Phoebe._

Piper: What? Why didn't you tell me?

Phoebe: Well there wasn't any time, Piper.

Piper: Then we find another magical way to protect them.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she continues to the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she gives a quick look to Coop before following._

Phoebe: Piper, I know this is difficult for you to consider, but given that it's a really unstable time for us now…

Piper: No, Phoebe. I will not lose my children.

Phoebe: You won't be losing them Piper. We'll bring them back when it's safe.

Piper: It's safe now Pheebs. Oh thank God.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Coop. They turn to see Paige standing behind them. Henry, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris stand with her._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she rushes over to greet her family._

Piper: I am so glad you're safe.

Leo: We're glad you're safe too.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo as they kiss. Piper picks up Wyatt and ushers them out of the attic._

Leo: What's going on?

Piper: Nothing important. Let's go.

Paige: (voice over) What is going on?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She and Henry turn to speak with Phoebe and Coop once Piper and Leo have exited the attic with the boys._

Phoebe: Nothing really, Piper's just a little on edge. I told her I think we should take the boys someplace safe.

Paige: Why? There's no danger now that we know of right?

Phoebe: Well no, but…I just don't want to see Chris lying near death again.

Paige: Aw honey I know. I don't either. I tell you what: the next time danger hits, my first priority will be to get them out. Ok?

Phoebe: Ok.

Paige: I'm making it my number one job.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he glances at his watch._

Henry: Speaking of jobs, I'm late. Babe, do you mind?

Paige: Nope.

Phoebe: Paige, do you mind taking me too? Elise is going to kill me if I don't show up again.

Paige: Not at all honey. Consider me your cosmic taxi. Coop?

Coop: I'm ok actually. I've got an assignment.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she looks at him skeptically._

Coop: This isn't anyone you know.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he hearts out just moments before Paige orbs out of the attic with Phoebe and Henry._

_Cut to: a view of the Source and Malka as they step out of the shadows._

Source: Well done Malka. The heirs to the Charmed legacy are powerless.

Malka: Only temporarily, my Lord. The spell lasts only for forty-eight hours.

Source: That's more than enough time. All I need is a way in.

_Cut to: a view of the Source. He carefully walks toward the Book._

Source: All I need…is a way to…

_Cut to: a view of the Book as it flies away from the Source as he tries to touch it._

Malka: Evil can't touch it?

Source: It's magically cloaked in goodness. Damn witches.

_Cut to: a view of Malka as he joins the Source._

Malka: It's what you want though isn't it?

Source: To possess the witches Book of Shadows would be to possess everything that gives them their power…everything that makes them the Charmed Ones. Summon Tempus, tell him I have one more assignment for him.

Malka: No disrespect my Lord but he's already exhausted all the power he has. He will die soon.

Source: I know. All I want is for him to look for something.

Piper: (voice over) Hello?

Source: Let's go.

Malka: Why not kill the witch now? You could end them in one move.

Source: No, that's too easy. I want to savor their demise. I'm going to have fun with this.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She enters the attic just as the Source and Malka exit. Piper looks around and spots the Book on the ground._

Piper: Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she retrieves the Book of Shadows and places it back on its stand. She looks around cautiously._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 1 **

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of the Bay Mirror. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she peeks her head inside the double doors. She quickly runs in, trying to sneak unnoticed into her office._

_Cut to: a view of Elise stopping Phoebe as she tries to close the door._

Elise: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Hi! Hi Elise.

Elise: Phoebe, where the hell have you been?

Phoebe: Well, I was having family…

Elise: I've had it with that excuse Phoebe. I'm warning you. I love that you're such an asset to this paper but I will not sacrifice it for you. Get it together or I will find someone who will actually show up to work.

_Cut to: a view of Elise. She storms out of Phoebe's office slamming the door behind her._

Phoebe: I think that went well.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She moves to take a seat at her desk. _

_Cut to: a view of the computer as it turns on. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she logs into her email account. The screen reads "143 New Messages." _

Phoebe: Oh…this is going to be a long day.

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she storms back into Phoebe's office._ _She holds a mail carrier box full to the brim with letters. _

Phoebe: What…

Elise: Letters for you…they've been piling up since you decided to disappear.

Phoebe: I can't answer all of those.

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she sets the box on Phoebe's desk _

Elise: Well you'd better find a way…by tomorrow night or you're fired.

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she begins to leave. Phoebe stands._

Phoebe: Fired? Elise… don't you think you're being a little…

Elise: A little what Phoebe? Unlike you this paper is all I have. It means something to me and it used to mean something to you too, but then you disappear for days without a single word. I swear I don't know where your head is anymore.

Phoebe: I love my job you know that. I want to be here.

Elise: Prove it…by tomorrow night. This is your only shot Phoebe. I've had enough.

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she exits. Phoebe falls back into her chair. _

_Sound over: the phone rings. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she answers her office telephone._

Phoebe: Phoebe Halliwell.

Piper: (voice over) Hey Pheebs…

Phoebe: Piper, I'm really busy right now. Can whatever it is wait?

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the kitchen of the manor. She is taking her keys out of her purse as she tries to juggle her cell phone in her other hand._

Piper: How can you be busy already? You just got there.

Phoebe: (voice over) Yeah and the welcome wagon was over two hundred "Ask Phoebe" letters. I'm swamped.

Piper: Yeah, sounds like…well lucky for you, my question is a quick one.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sifts through letters._

Phoebe: Ask.

Piper: (voice over) Did you or Paige leave the Book on the floor when you left?

Phoebe: No, why?

Piper: (voice over) Because that's where it was when I went back into the attic.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she exits the manor and heads to her car._

Piper: Normally I wouldn't think to ask but last time the Book was left on the floor and we didn't pay attention…

Phoebe: (voice over) Yah, blondes from hell. I remember. I just really can't deal with this right now Piper.

Piper: All right well just keep your eyes peeled. I'd rather not be blind-sighted again.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe._

Phoebe: All right, anything else? Have you thought anymore about the boys?

Piper: (voice over) I have and I'm still not doing it. Bye Pheebs. Good luck.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she hangs up the phone._

Phoebe: I'm going to need more than luck.

Cole: (voice over) Hey that was supposed to be my line.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks up to see Cole standing by her door. Phoebe pushes her chair back from her desk and stands. _

Phoebe: Cole? What are you doing here? You're dead.

Cole: You're right, but that's beside the point. I'm here to help.

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Paige in Henry's office. Henry sits at his desk while Paige has perched herself of the corner of the desk. Paige sits staring into space._

Henry: Paige…

Paige: What?

Henry: Are you ok? You've been staring at the wall for ten minutes.

Paige: I'm sorry. I'm fine…just thinking about stuff.

Henry: You want to tell me about it?

Paige: We went to the future…and aside from me being evil and trying to kill my sisters it wasn't that bad for me.

Henry: You were evil.

Paige: Yeah…

Henry: …and trying to kill your sisters…

Paige: Yeah, but…

Henry: Nothing about that is good Paige.

Paige: You're missing the point.

Henry: What's the…

Paige: I was adopting a baby.

Henry: Oh…

Paige: I was a social worker about to open my own firm…and I was adopting a baby. Morgan, the demon I worked with, said it was a publicity stunt, but a baby? That seems like something else to me. So I've been thinking…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she moves to sit on Henry's lap._

Paige: …maybe I am ready, maybe I seeing that in my future was a sign to make a move.

Henry: Really?

Paige: Yeah, I mean, I'm not saying I want to be pregnant tomorrow…but yeah, once we get things settled again with this whole Prue thing. Why not?

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry as they kiss. They don't notice the door being opened. _

_Cut to: a view of a cop. He stands at Henry's office door and clears his throat._

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry as they give him their attention._

Cop: Sorry Henry, but we've got to go. One of your parolees, Hector, is trying to skip town.

Henry: I'm coming.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry as they stand. Henry prepares to leave._

Henry: I'm sorry Paige.

Paige: Don't worry about it. I'll see you at home later.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He gives Paige a quick kiss before leaving._

Kyle: (voice over) Hello Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She whips around to see Kyle Brody standing in Henry's office._

Paige: Kyle. Oh my God.

Kyle: It's been a while, I know. You're married.

Paige: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stares in silence._

Paige: I'm sorry, I just… what are you doing here?

Kyle: It's ok. I knew it would be somewhat of a shock to see me. The last time…

Paige: You were dead, and becoming a whitelighter.

Kyle: Well, there's that.

Paige: So…is this an assignment or something?

Kyle: For me, yes: I was sent to you.

Paige: Sent by whom?

Kyle: A higher power. That's not what's important though. You're going to need help.

Paige: That's why you're here.

Kyle: I'm here to point the way.

Paige: Point the way to what?

Kyle: Saving your sisters.

_Cut to: a view of P3. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She hangs up the phone and speaks to the bartender and waitress on duty._

Piper: Ok, Paramore is on the way. Why are those boxes still on the stage? Move it, move it, move it! Get those gift baskets back into the dressing room now!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns to the clubs' soundman. _

Piper: Get that sound working right or I swear you'll never work in this town again. I don't want another catastrophe like we had a month ago when The Fray was here. Come on people get it together. We have no time.

_Cut to: a view of a waiter, Kelsey, as he approaches Piper._

Kelsey: Piper?

Piper: Yeah?

Kelsey: There's someone outside who needs to speak to you. They say it's pretty important.

Piper: Who is it?

Kelsey: I couldn't get a name.

Piper: It can wait then. I'm kind of busy here. Did you get the boxes of beer from the back?

Kelsey: Yes. They just need to be shelved.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stares at Kelsey._

Kelsey: I'll go do that now.

Piper: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to see the band Paramore entering the club ushered by their and P3's security._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she approaches the band. The lead singer, Haley Williams, turns to greet her. The two women shake hands._

Piper: Hi, welcome to P3. Thank you so much for being here. We're honored to have you.

Haley: Oh no, the pleasure is ours so thank you.

Piper: Well, I've spoken with your manager and everything is arranged for you in the back and on stage. We're ready for your sound check when you are.

Haley: Thanks Piper. Let's go guys.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she watches the band be escorted into a backroom of the club. Piper grabs the arm of her night manager, Crystal._

Piper: Nothing goes wrong tonight. We need this.

Crystal: I'm on top of it. Don't worry boss.

_Cut to: a view of Crystal. She starts to walk away but then turns back to face Piper. _

Crystal: Speaking of being on top of things, there's someone outside looking for you. I can have them removed if you want.

Piper: No, thanks, I'll take care of it.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She travels up the stairs and out to the front entrance of the club. She looks around. Bianca steps from around a corner._

Bianca: Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she blows her up. She stands for a moment._

_Cut to: a view of Bianca as she reassembles behind Piper._

Bianca: Not the greeting I was looking for.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns to face her._

Piper: Give me one reason why I shouldn't vanquish you.

Bianca: You can't. I'm not really here Piper.

Piper: What?

Bianca: I mean... I'm here but the real me is in school somewhere else…

Piper: And yet…

Bianca: I know. I was sent here.

Piper: Oh really? Trying to kill us again?

Bianca: I wasn't trying to kill you the first time. I just wanted Chris, but you've already changed that future haven't you?

Piper: I'm listening.

Bianca: Good.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole in Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror._

Phoebe: You're here to help me how? By giving me a heart attack? You're dead Cole.

Cole: You said that already.

Phoebe: …and will say it again. You're dead.

Cole: Dead is a relative term…you're dead relatives come back a lot don't they?

Phoebe: That's beside the point. You don't belong here.

Cole: That's not entirely true.

_Cut to: a view of Paige with Kyle as they still stand in Henry's office._

Paige: Saving my sisters? What do you mean saving my sisters? What's going to happen to them?

Kyle: I can't tell you that.

Paige: Ok, then what are you here to tell me?

Kyle: They won't choose you.

Paige: What?

Kyle: When the time comes…they won't choose you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She and Bianca stand facing each other outside of P3._

Bianca: Something is coming, something big…something you can't stop.

Piper: I've been told that before.

Bianca: No, you haven't.

Piper: A new ultimate power that wants to decimate us and the Charmed line, yeah, I have…

Bianca: This is unlike anything you've encountered before. This time it will swallow you whole.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole._

Phoebe: Look, if you didn't notice, I'm being swallowed by paperwork, Cole, I don't have time for this.

Cole: You should start making time Phoebe.

Phoebe: Why is that?

Cole: You don't want to be blind-sighted again do you?

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Cole._

Kyle: I'm telling you so they can't blind-sight you. You should be prepared.

Paige: Prepared for what? My sisters are not going to abandon me if that's what you're suggesting.

Kyle: Are you sure?

Paige: Positive.

Kyle: Just like you were positive before Prue came back?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Bianca._

Piper: I'm more than positive that we will find a way to come back.

Bianca: I said you…

Piper: You mean…

Bianca: Yes.

Piper: Why me?

Bianca: It's always you, Piper. You're the head of this family. The world always falls down around you eventually.

Piper: I said that exact thing to Phoebe a while ago. How…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole._

Phoebe: …how did you know what Piper said to me?

Cole: What I know would shock you. Pretty careless of you…to leave the Book on the floor this morning…

Phoebe: I didn't… have you been watching me? Are you spying on me from…wherever the hell you're supposed to be?

Cole: No. How I know isn't important.

Phoebe: Then what is?

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Kyle. _

Kyle: What's important Paige, is that you're ready.

Paige: They didn't forget me when Prue came back.

Kyle: No, they didn't but you felt as though they had. This time will be different.

Paige: How do you know this?

Kyle: I have friends in high places. They watch; they know.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Bianca._

Bianca: You're being watched all the time. You should know by now the whole history of the Charmed Ones is being recorded by someone. Remember your handy inhibition-releasing spell…

Piper: I'll fight it.

Bianca: You can't. It's inevitable. I'm only here to make sure you're prepared.

Piper: Prepared for what exactly?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole._

Cole: That you're prepared for what's to come.

Phoebe: What's coming?

Cole: It doesn't matter now. It won't be here for a little while. You have some time, and maybe a chance to change it.

Phoebe: Change what? Cole, please, just tell me what's going to happen.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Kyle._

Paige: What could possibly happen to make them leave me behind?

Kyle: That's not important either.

Paige: Then what is important?

Kyle: I've told you already. They won't choose you: your sisters won't choose you.

Paige: Stop it! Stop saying that.

Kyle: I have no choice. I can only say the words given to me.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Bianca._

Bianca: I can only say the words given to me.

Piper: What the hell does that mean?

Bianca: I can only tell you to be prepared.

Piper: Are you kidding me? You waft in here from…God knows where, and you can only say to be prepared?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole._

Cole: I can only say the words given to me.

Phoebe: This is ridiculous.

Cole: Tell me about the last time your Book was found on the floor.

Phoebe: You don't know already?

Cole: Just tell me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Kyle._

Paige: Tell me what's going to happen. I'll change…

Kyle: You can't change this Paige. They will leave you.

Paige: You don't get tired of saying that, do you?

Kyle: You've been alone before. Do you remember? You came back all right then.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Bianca._

Bianca: Piper, you will come back. Until that time…

Piper: Get prepared. What the hell does that mean?

Bianca: You have people who depend on you for protection. What will happen to them when you can't do that anymore? What will happen to your sisters and to your Book?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole._

Phoebe: I was sitting with my sister and the Book. One minute she was making a potion and the next…the Book wouldn't let us near it.

Cole: Interesting. Why?

Phoebe: These blond bimbos…

Cole: What's wrong?

Phoebe: Is something after the Book?

Cole: Now you're thinking.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Kyle._

Kyle: Think back Paige. Try to remember a time you were alone.

Paige: When I sneezed and was orbed into Cole's psycho dimension.

Kyle: Yes.

Paige: …but my sisters didn't leave me. They didn't even know I existed: in that world I was dead. We fought together to get back.

Kyle: Tell me another.

Paige: I went back to the past to fight my past life, but they didn't leave me then either.

Kyle: Now you're thinking.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Bianca._

Bianca: Think about it Piper. What's best for them?

Piper: You agree with Phoebe.

Bianca: Don't you?

Piper: No, they're my sons. I can protect them myself.

Bianca: And when this ultimate power comes for you then what?

Piper: No…it won't…Oh no.

Bianca: Now you're thinking.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole._

Phoebe: Why didn't you just say that Cole? I have a ton of work to do and you want to waste my time being cryptic. Was all of this necessary just to tell me someone wants to steal the Book? Someone's always after the Book!

_Cut to: a view of Cole as he stares at her._

Phoebe: Unless there's more than that. It's not the fact that it's going to be taken…it's who wants it. That's it isn't it? Who's after the Book Cole? What do they want with it? Cole! Say something.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Kyle._

Paige: My sisters have never left me intentionally. Ever since they met me, even when they didn't necessarily want to, they fought for me. It's what sisters do. So you can stop right there with the "they won't choose you" crap.

_Cut to: a view of Kyle as he stares at her._

Paige: And another thing, I am tired of feeling like I'm less than because I didn't know Piper and Phoebe growing up. That's doesn't make us less than sisters. Why aren't you saying anything?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Bianca._

Piper: Look, I don't know where you came from or who sent you and I don't care. What you'd better do is go back there and tell whatever ultimate evil this is not to lay a hand on my sons.

_Cut to: a view of Bianca as she stares at her._

Piper: I swear, I have had enough of this crap. For God's sakes can't we have a little bit of peace? Don't we at least deserve that? Bianca, I am just about at the end of my rope and I swear if you don't say something I will blow you to pieces.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole._

Phoebe: Cole! Ok, you know what…thank you for your help. I appreciate the warning. I will be prepared. Now, get out. Get out of my office right now. I don't want to see you anymore Cole, and surprisingly, it's not the you part that I'm irritated with. It's the whole destiny screwing with us yet again part, you know? I mean they sent you here to… I have just had enough. I have a lot of work to do so I need you go.

_Cut to: a view of Cole as he disappears from Phoebe's office._

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Kyle._

Paige: Ok, thank you so much Kyle for coming here to try to help me, but unfortunately you've failed. You haven't prepared me for anything. I don't know what's coming or what's after my sisters so…I don't know how I'm going to fight any of it. I will though; I will find a way to get my sisters back from whatever it is you think is going to take them. So, thank you for nothing…please go. Get out of here Kyle.

_Cut to: a view of Kyle as he orbs out from Henry's office._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Bianca._

Piper: Ok, since you're an instrument of light and whatever I'm going to hold back from trying to kill you. I also…can appreciate that you're only here because you're looking out for what's in the best interest of my sons, but let me tell you something. Whatever this evil is had better watch out. It may be bigger than anything we've ever faced…but if it touches my kids…. This thing may just swallow me…and it'll choke on me. Now I think you should leave before I change my mind about vanquishing you.

_Cut to: a view of Bianca as she mists out from in front of P3. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. The Source stands speaking with Malka._

Malka: Tempus is dead my Lord.

Source: I take it he did what I asked of him then.

Malka: Yes.

_Cut to: a view of Malka as he hands the Source a piece of parchment paper._

Source: Very good…

Malka: Tempus looked through time and found there was in, another time, a potion used by a warlock… a potion to cloak himself in goodness.

Source: This is good. Well done, Malka.

Malka: There is only one problem my Lord.

Source: What?

Malka: You cannot use the potion. Only a warlock or a witch can use this potion.

Source: Are you kidding me?

Malka: No sir. The more evil in the being using the potion the less effect the potion has. This means I can also not use the potion my Lord.

Source: Did you really think I'd allow you to do this; give you a chance to overthrow me? No, Malka. I will find someone I can use to do my bidding.

Malka: If you please my Lord, I have someone in mind. Someone you can also use to infiltrate the Charmed circle.

Source: Speak.

Malka: There are rumors of a good witch who used to be in good with the Charmed Ones. She went rogue not too long ago…not using her powers for evil but killing nonetheless. Who better to use than a good witch who has already delved into our world?

_Cut to: a view of the Source as he considers what Malka has said._

Source: Find her. Bring her to me quickly. We have work to do.

_Cut to: a view of the Bay Mirror. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe in her office. She has gathered her bags and is preparing to leave when her new assistant Melanie enters._

Phoebe: Oh, I'm glad you're here. Can you please let Elise know that I'll be working from home for the rest of the night?

Melanie: I'm sorry…Ms. Halliwell…but I was told to not let you leave.

Phoebe: I'm sorry?

Melanie: Elise…she…she told me I have to keep you here.

Phoebe: Ok, Melanie is it? I work from home all of the time, this is nothing new, so I'll see you later.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she tries to move around Melanie who has blocked the door._

Phoebe: Move.

Melanie: I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell I can't do that.

Phoebe: Why the hell not?

Melanie: I'll lose my job. Elise said …she'd fire me if you left this office and …that she'd fire you if …you left this office and I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell …I know I've only been your assistant for a few days…most of which you weren't here for…but I do like this job so far and… and I want to keep my job…Ms. Halliwell.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She groans and drops her things back to the ground._

Melanie: Thank you so much Ms. Halliwell.

Phoebe: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she takes a seat at her desk again._

Phoebe: Is there anything else?

Melanie: Well I was coming to bring you coffee…and well I forgot…your coffee but I'll be right back…with your coffee.

_Cut to: a view of Melanie as she rushes back out of the door._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she picks up the phone. She looks up as Paige orbs into her office._

Phoebe: Paige. What are you doing here?

Paige: Me? Nothing. Just checking on you. I wanted to make sure you were ok…are you ok?

Phoebe: I'm fine Paige.

Paige: Great…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She raises her eyebrows as Paige continues to stare._

Paige: Nothing happened to you? No one…I don't know…visited you?

Phoebe: What would make you ask that?

Paige: Nothing, nothing at all…I was just wondering.

Phoebe: Now that you mention it. I'd love it if you could go home and check on things there for me.

Paige: Why? What happened?

Phoebe: Nothing. Piper just said that the Book was left on the ground earlier and I think we should keep our eyes open. We don't want to be unprepared for another attack.

Paige: Right. I'll go do that. You coming?

Phoebe: No. I have to stay here. I have tons of work to do.

Paige: So you'll be here then? All night?

Phoebe: Most likely.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She puts on her glasses and begins typing._

Paige: Great.

Phoebe: Paige. Just be really careful ok? Something is after the Book.

Paige: I'll be careful. You just make sure you stay here.

Phoebe: Why? What's happening Paige?

Paige: Nothing…just know I'm protecting you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs out of Phoebe's office._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She shakes her head and then continues her work._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stands outside of P3._

Crystal: (voice over) Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She jumps as her name is called and then whirls around to face Crystal._

Crystal: Are you ok boss?

Piper: I'm fine. What is it?

Crystal: Are you coming in for the sound check? The band has a few questions for you.

Piper: Handle it. I need to go home.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She brushes by Crystal and enters the club._

_Cut to: a view of Piper inside the club. She grabs her things and rushes out of the door._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs into the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks around and heads towards the Book of Shadows. Paige picks up the Book and leaves the attic._

Paige: (voice over) Leo! Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she descends the staircase and enters the sitting room._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He comes into the sitting room from the kitchen._

Leo: Paige, what is it?

Paige: Are you guys ok? Where are the kids?

Leo: We're fine. They're watching SpongeBob.

Paige: And Piper?

Leo: She's at the club. What's with the Book? Is something going on?

Paige: No…no…Phoebe just said to keep an eye on it. It was on the floor earlier today and we just want to be careful.

Leo: Oh.

Paige: Ok…well bye.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns to leave._

Leo: You're taking the Book?

Paige: The Book? No… um…

Leo: Do you want me to keep an eye on it?

Paige: Um…

Leo: I know I don't have any powers but…

Paige: It's not that. I just don't feel comfortable putting you and the boys in danger. If something is after the Book we should get it as far away from here as possible.

Piper: (voice over) Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she rushes into the sitting room._

Leo: Hi Piper.

Piper: Where are the boys?

Leo: In there.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he points to the location of Wyatt and Chris._

Paige: Are you ok Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she goes to see them._

Paige: Piper?

Piper: I'm fine Paige. How have things been here?

Leo: Fine. It's been pretty slow. I think Wyatt misses being at school though. We should send him tomorrow.

Piper: No.

Leo: No? Piper we can't keep him here indefinitely. He needs to be in school.

Piper: I'll do it.

Paige: Do it? Do what?

Piper: I'll teach him.

Paige: You mean like home school?

Piper: Yeah. Why not? I can do it.

Paige: Yeah but why would you?

Leo: What's going on Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks towards her children. Wyatt sits holding his head in his hands while watching television. Chris drinks a bottle and plays with his feet._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks back to Leo and Paige._

Piper: It's all connected.

Leo: What do you mean?

Piper: The boys not having their powers, the Book being left on the floor, Bian…it's just all connected.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Something is after us…all of us. At first I thought it was just Destiny screwing with us again, but now I'm not so sure.

Leo: What do you think is going on?

Piper: I think Destiny is trying to prepare us. I think whatever is coming is worse than anything we've faced…because it's aimed directly at what makes us the most vulnerable: our family.

Paige: So what do we do?

Piper: We stick together. All of us, even Henry and Coop: we can't leave an opportunity for whatever this is to get to us.

Leo: So we keep the boys home?

Piper: Yes.

Paige: And Phoebe and I keep tabs on our men.

Piper: Yes…and I think…maybe you guys should consider… moving back in. Just for a little while. We're stronger and safer together.

Leo: Piper, are you sure about this?

Piper: …no, but it's the only plan I've got.

Paige: I say we do it…as long as it's just until this blows over.

Leo: Ok then…I'll start cleaning out Phoebe's room.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He heads up the staircase as Piper goes to where Wyatt sits. She places Chris in her lap as she takes a seat beside Wyatt._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She, still holding the Book, kneels beside Piper._

Piper: I'm scared Paige. I'm really scared this time.

Paige: Piper…

Piper: I remember what it was like to lose Leo last year. I almost died…and then to go to the future and have Wyatt and Chris taken away from me…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She kisses the top of Chris's head._

Piper: I lost Prue…almost lost you and Phoebe last year…I've lost Leo more times than I'd like to remember…I'm not losing anyone else. I can't handle it.

Paige: You won't Piper. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect this family.

Piper: Oh yeah?

Paige: Yeah. I'll come up with a protection potion…

Piper: Because that worked so well last time…

Paige: Ok…then I'll find something else. We can do this Piper…we can protect this family. We're going to be ok.

Piper: What would I do without you?

Paige: Let's hope you never have to find out.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige as they hug each other._

_Cut to: a view of P3. Paramore plays "Let the Flames Begin" onstage. _

_Cut to: a view of a full house audience dancing and mingling in various spots of the club._

_Cut to: a view of Haley as she sings and the band plays behind her. _

_Sound over: the music continues during a montage._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe typing at her desk. Coop hearts in carrying a to-go box of food and a cup of steaming coffee. He smiles as he places them on the desk for her and kisses her cheek._

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He produces a magazine, takes a seat, and begins to read as Phoebe gets back to working._

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he finishes making up Phoebe's bed and takes a box of Chris's toys out of the room. He closes the door behind him. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He enters Paige's old room with suitcases and places them on the floor. Paige enters behind him and leans against her dresser. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He holds out his arms for her and Paige happily enters them so that the two can embrace. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he kisses Paige's head. They separate and begin to unpack._

_Cut to: a view of Haley singing at P3. _

_Cut to: a view of each of the other band members as they play together._

_Cut to: a view of the audience as Haley serenades them._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Wyatt and Chris sit with her on the floor of her bedroom as she flips through the Book._

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt as he looks up at his mom. Piper looks back at him and then closes the Book and places it on the floor._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She takes Wyatt into her arms and hugs him. She then reaches over to tickle Chris's belly. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He enters the room and takes a seat behind Piper. The two kiss before Leo picks up Chris and begins to bounce him on his knee._

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry as they enter Piper and Leo's room. They stand at the doorway smiling down on Piper and Leo as they play with their sons._

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
